


Werewolf & Vampire AU

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: AU's [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans are Vampires AU, F/M, Galrans are Werewolves AU, Gen, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire AU, Wereowlf AU, humans are just humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: Two random, wounded, werewolves ask for help from vampires who are being hunted from the evil Zarkon and his whole empire...“He wants all vampires dead, extinct because of the long war, but I'm guessing you already know this,”
Relationships: Allura & Coran (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792999
Kudos: 1





	1. CHAPTER 1...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the AU that I just had an idea on that I couldn't get out of my head so...  
> hopefully it is acceptable. ENJOOY!!

“Help! My brother been shot and he needs help!” Someone shouted from the front door. I looked at the cameras and saw a man that looked all buff and a fluff of white hair between his eyes and what seemed to be a human with black hair in his arm.

“Coran! There’s someone outside!” I shout over to my uncle.

A gingered haired man walked into the room, and looked at the cameras. “That looks like Shiro from my class, and that must be Keith, his little  brother . What are they doing here?” He asked.

“The buff man said his brother was  shot ,” I replied.

“That’s strange, they been absent from class for a while now, but they are werewolves though,” Coran warns, but for some reason the one who seems  unconsciousness seems so familiar.

“Please, I can smell you in there, he’s in grave danger,” the buffed one says.

“Let’s go help them, and make sure you warned the others though and get the medical room set up, I’ll go make sure they get in,” I command as Coran bows and leaves the room. I go down stairs to where the front door is at and unlock all the locks and let them in.

It was raining out tonight, and they both seemed to drenched in both rain and mud, having an earthly smell to them. It was the night before the full moon, and if they are who they are, then they might be feeling the pull of the night tonight, their inner monster howling for the moon.

“Thank you so much,” the buffed one says as we hear the one in the man’s arm moan and clearly tense in visible pain, “He got shot, and he just came from being  experimented from a witch.” he quickly says with concern evident on his face. 

The injured man had pitch black hair that fell onto his shoulders and bangs that went over his eyes and went around his face with pale skin and a scar on the left side of his face. He groaned again, and this time he clenched his eyes, “We should take him to the medical room that my advisor is preparing for your brother here okay,” I quickly say as we rush down the halls to the room.

Once I walk  in, I see my trusty advisor and uncle finish setting up the room with help. He has Lance, Pidge, Matt, and Hunk help him with the room.

“Matt?” the man says as he follows me into the room. 

“Put him on the bed and please step out of the room with Matt and Hunk,” I instruct him since I know Hunk doesn’t like blood and the stranger seems to know Matt.

He nods, but I can easily tell he really doesn’t want to as he exits the room with Matt and Hunk.

“Okay, let’s begin,” I speak as I go set up myself so I could save this familiar being.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Matt what are you doing here?” I ask as I try to take my mind off of Keith, his blood everywhere and his  raspy breathing , and the sounds of-

“I’m living here, what are  _ you  _ doing here out of the blue with Keith shot?” Matt responds.

“We got captured for about a month and then escaped yesterday, and they sent beings to come and track us down and get us back to there,” I explained as I look down at my arm, or well my prosthetic arm now.

“Okay, who is ‘them’ and where is ‘there’?” the one with yellow clothes on, most likely Hunk, asks.

“The  Galra ,  Zarkon and his cruel empire he has up in the mountains,” I say as I start bouncing my left knee with fear for Keith’s death.

“Why did he capture you?” Matt asked this time as he took a seat next to me. 

“He took Keith because his mom was part of this alliance called the ‘Blade of Marmora’ and they wanted intel on the group, but I got included once I saw him being taken, and I guess because I could fight, they took me to the arena  fr entertainment, but they did experiments on him since half breeds at  _ birth _ is really rare they wanted to try and make him into a weapons, so they would experiment on him, then put him in the arena to test out his powers I guess, but I don’t know what they  id to him yet so, yeah,” I explained.

“Is there anything else we should probably know,” Matt asks as he rest a hand on my shoulder and gently  squeezes it.

“Um, I mean I guess the information I got from the empire, but that’s about it,”

“Like...” Hunk says as he motions for me to continue.

“He wants all vampires dead, extinct because of the long war, but I'm guessing you already know this,” I say as I see both these beings  tense.

“Why do you think that?”

“I smell the cold death that follows you, I can feel the coldness of your skin through my clothes, I barely hear a heartbeat, more of a slight thud in your chest every other minute we talk, I see your fangs, and there are only two of them whereas werewolves have all their teeth slightly sharp in their human form,” I say with a shrug towards Matt who I could tell was different from Hunk.

Hunk visibly gulps as he looks down at the rags I use as a shirt and the blood all over it, “I’ll get you a b-bucket so you could wash her hands and a n-new shirt,” Hunk whispers before he goes down the halls. I look over toward Matt and ask the question that’s been bugging me.

“When have you been a vampire?” 

“When have you been a werewolf?” he responds quickly.

“I turned about a month ago, you?”

“Since I was born,”

I nod my head in  acknowledgement once Hunk comes back with a pink tub that’s filled with soap and water with a small towel, and a shirt.

“Thank you,” I nod my head before I put my hand in the water and wash away the blood, Keith’s blood my mind reminds me. Once I finish doing that, I go and dry my hands and trade my maroon rag of a shirt for the black t-shirt he brought me.

I start pacing ten steps to the right before I go the  opposite direction ten steps before I repeat my movement and start pacing for a good hour before a lanky boy called Lance comes to say the  surgery was done and it was  successful .

“Could I go see him?” I ask.

“You can go see him once he is completely stable, but you can see him from the view window,” he says and I nod my head before I follow him to my younger brother, “We did stitch up other injuries we saw, and he seems to have a lot of scars for someone is age, even a werewolf. I’ve only seen that type of stuff in much older wolves,” he comments.

“He’s  especially been through hell and back throughout his life,” is all I say as we walk silently to the medical room.

“Well, here you go, once he is  stable, we will move him somewhere more comfortable,” Lance says as he goes down the hall we just came from. I look to Keith and see that he’s not breathing on his own, but by a machine. I deeply sigh at the sight of him before me.

“Please let him live, I don’t have anyone else,” I prayed silently.


	2. FIRST MEETING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura remembers the time she first met Keith...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FATHERS DAY!

As I got out of the shower, I grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around my body. I went over to the mirror and wiped off the mist of it to just see a floating towel in my reflection. I dried myself off and put on a comfortable nightgown that went pass my knees that was white with tiny purple flowers dotting it. I t was my  mother's before she passed. I washed my face but I couldn’t get that memory out of my head now. It was so vivid that I thought that I was actually there. I shook my head and went to bed with my hair still wet.  Surgeries always seem to have the same  effect on her, requiring her to rest afterwards. Luckily for the werewolf, we were able to get the bullet out of him, and it was made out of pure  silver . He should be fine come the next day, and he should then be able to breathe on his own just fine, but just  in case we have him on a machine. I quickly go underneath the covers of my bed and snuggle in the blanket, making myself have  cocoon of warmth. Being a vampire means that you are always cold, so whatever warmth you get, we tried to keep it as long as possible. I finally drifted off, but the memory played out in my dream.

I was wearing a white cloak that went over my black tank top and pants. I was gathering some herbs out in the forest for medicine when I saw a strange wolf like creature. It seemed to be feasting on something as it ripped it to shreds. Then the yellow eyes of the beast turned on me, watching me like I was his dinner, or maybe more of a dessert. I took a step back when I hit a tree,  _ quiznack _ _. _ The beast seems to have one regular arm, and the other seemed to be a prosthetic with a purple light from its shoulder to its paw, and seemed to wearing a collar. It then transformed – so it was a werewolf – into a man that had a robot eye, and a robotic arm, and I realized he was on of  Zarkon’s evil commander.

“Well, if it isn’t the daughter of the famous King  Alfor ,” he sneers.

“What are you doing way out here, this isn’t your  territory ,” I say as I bring myself to my full height.

“It really shouldn’t belong to  you; I mean you don’t need this big of an area for how little of your kind,” he sneers, but it hurts to even think about it. There were few vampires, and if there were any left they have either gone into hiding, or the empire has them and are doing terrible things to them as we speak. I only know of Coran who is the only other vampire that I know of.

“you may be right, there are not many of us, but we have this land for 10,600 years now and I will not let this bit of territory I have fall in the empire’s hands, and last I checked, it is still my land that you decided to barge in,” I say with the most confidence I can force into my voice. He growls as he towers  over me as his eyes seem to glow. I snarl and bare my fangs a little.

“You know, the prince would love to have you as his mate,” he says casually.

“Well I don’t want to be his mate for as long as I will live, that’s a long time,” I say just as casually.

He shrugs his shoulders as he takes a step back, “I really don’t care what you want or what he wants,  _ I  _ want a promotion, and if I have to get a vampire princess to a  Lykan prince, then so be it,” he then shifts back into his wolf form, but I don’t see him in his final form before I sprint.

Vampires are fast, and have great stamina, but wolves have great power that they could channel from anywhere of their body and transfer it,  especially if they could control their life force,  than they could easily catch a vampire. Sendak can’t control his quintessence, but he has a lot of power, and that arm seems to be the source of that power as I hear him come closer, until -

I land flat on my back and see a pure black werewolf over me with an eye that roams over me like I am his dessert after a salty entrée. I try to wiggle from his grasp, but he just pins harder, and  Lycans could overpower a vampire easily. I hear then a growl from behind me, then feel the growl from Sendak as he stares at the intruder.

Sendak gets off of me as he crouches down ready to pounce. Once I'm free I quickly go to my stomach and see another werewolf except instead of just a plain black wolf, he seems to gleam red in a certain light. He has a mark on the right side of his face, and seems much smaller than Sendak. He growls again, this time as a warning before Sendak attacks. The stranger wolf moves quickly enough to miss the attack and counter attacks. He bites at Sendak, but the evil commander was strong before he over powered him and flung him into a tree, but the wolf just got back and waited for the other to attack – which he did – to dodge it and made the wolf hit the tree with all of  its strength. 

Sendak gets back up and charges the smaller wolf, and this time grabs him with his robotic arm and made him fly into a tree with a sickening  **_ crack!  _ ** The sound startled some birds as they flew out of their homes. This time the wolf shrunk back into its human form, but he laughed. And then stood back up before he  disappeared with what looks like red quintessence in his tracks. Silence. 

“ Here's how we are going to do things, Sendak,” he snarled the name, “Where is the champion?” he asked as he raised a knife to the neck of the wolf.

Sendak tried to shake him, but he couldn’t get him off, the human was not budging an inch. He made the knife start cutting skin before he growls again and Sendak stops moving, like he was afraid to.

Sendak seemed to be talking wolf which the human understood everything. After a warning growl the human boy let go of the wolf, who left. Odd.

The full moon finally shown as it seemed it kind of made a spotlight of the boy. He had pale skin with long black hair with bangs that covered his indigo eyes. He still had a scar over on his right side of his face-

“Are you okay miss,” he says as he turns to her.

“I-I think so, t-thank you,” I thanked him as he just gave me a nod in  acknowledgement . The moon seemed to get brighter as the young man’s body shake, yeah, the full moon can do that to a werewolf.

“I really need to go,” the man said as he turns and is about to leave before I call out to him.

“Wait,” I nearly shouted as he stopped in his tracks, “What’s your name?” I ask as I stand up.

“Keith,” he says softly over his shoulder as his back is towards me, then he’s gone into the night, I never saw him again.

Until today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do?   
> Pretty Please leave a COMMENT & maybe KUDOS   
> ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽

**Author's Note:**

> How I do?  
> Please leave Comments and maybe even Kudos
> 
> ≧☉_☉≦


End file.
